


birthday party

by sweetkitten



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Haikyuu - Freeform, Isa - Freeform, M/M, Maldadas, Multi, Triplets, lf, outubro 5
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitten/pseuds/sweetkitten
Summary: outubro 5, famoso dia em que comemoramos os trigêmeos Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu e Miya Paula. Que toda energia e determinação estejam presente em todos os seus dias.dos seus amigos <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 2





	1. Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> outubro 5, famoso dia em que comemoramos os trigêmeos Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu e Miya Paula. Que toda energia e determinação estejam presente em todos os seus dias.  
> dos seus amigos <3

Feliz vidaaa, Mariaa!!! 

Espero que tenhamos te pego de surpresa (ideia pura de isa que AMEI), espero que você abra de verdade e não me mate por te usado haikyuu como tema KKKK. 

Meu amor, feliz mais um novo ano! Que esse novo ciclo comece com o início da liberdade desse isolamento e com uma vacina topíssima pra que você consiga sair mais livremente e não ficar trancada em casa. Além disso muita energia, positividade, força e determinação pra continuar seguindo o caminho que você acha certo. Você pode até ser indecisa, mas quando decide geralmente é para o melhor! Não se deixe o pensamento de pessoas de fora que não te conhecem de verdade te atrapalhar. 

Eu sou muito grata pela sua vida, e pela sua presença na minha vida. Desculpa ter te ignorado sem querer (ou não fica no ar rs) no acampamento da igreja, imagina se a gente tivesse nos tornados amigas desde ali?! Mas tudo bem, porque nossa amizade iniciou bem leve e cheio das greas e amo que isso aconteceu. Queria mais lanches compartilhado nos intervalos e a fuga pra que só nós 3 comêssemos escondidos. Queria mais surtos de primeira por você querer me enfiar no mundo do anime e eu aceitando no final. Queria mais brigas bestas sabendo que nos resolveríamos depois, de algum jeito. Coloco isso no passado, mas com o coração cheio de esperança que só contruiremos mais bons momentos juntas mesmo de longe. 

Você me falou que eu fui uma das suas primeiras amigas que você tem vontade de contar de tudo e aquele dia eu chorei porque é tudo recíproco. Obrigada por todas as palavras sinceras! Parece que você sabe o que eu preciso ou quero ouvir quando estou triste ou com medo, algo que muitas vezes as pessoas querem dizer coisas bonitas, mas que acabam não tendo a mesma força do que palavras simples de empatia. E você de algum jeito consegue. E espero que eu consiga também ser essa pessoa pra você. 

Então hoje, estou aqui pra te dizer que desejo de todo meu coração que você continue se tornando cada vez mais uma mulher única e feliz, viajada (nossa ida pra Itália e Grécia também, não se esqueça), poliglota, otaku na medida certa, kpopeira pois seu coração já se abriu e só você não viu, fashionista, acionista rica dona da XP pra cuidar do nosso dinheiro e nos fazer ricos também, mas que continue com pé no chão e vendo o melhor nas pessoas, e por fim continue surtando comigo por animes ou qualquer outra coisa porque eu amo nossa loucurinha. 

Muito Billy e amor na sua vida, porque você merece verdadeiramente. 

Pegue o melhor dos irmãos miya, e se torne a melhor dentre eles! 

Te amo infinito

Thaís


	2. Bife

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PARA MINHA LIBRIANA PREFERIDA, você é minha bife e melhor amiga, tenho muito orgulho da mulher linda (por dentro e por fora), inteligente, rainha da economia e empoderada que você é. Como já te disse inúmeras vezes, sou muito grata por ter você na minha vida e mesmo que a distância física pareça mudar algo, te ter comigo é um presente, uma amizade que tenho o prazer de cultivar e levar para sempre. 

Apesar do seu jeito bastante "SECO", você é minha certeza de colo, amparo, carinho, desabafo e sinceridade. Obrigada por sempre ser luz na minha vida, por dizer a coisa certa na hora certa e por sempre ouvir minhas reclamações e concordar hehe. Você me ensina muito sobre a vida, me ensina a correr atrás dos meus sonhos, a buscar mais conhecimento, a ter amor por viajar e aproveitar a vida da melhor maneira possível. Tenho muito orgulho da sua trajetória, da sua força de vontade e coragem de ir para um lugar "novo" e "desconhecido". Nunca esqueça do quanto você é incrível! 

Não existe "MP" sem uma grea, sem sushi, sem café, sem conversas longas, sem reclamações, sem mercado financeiro, sem mangá, sem livros, sem filmes, sem séries e eu TE AMO POR SER EXATAMENTE DESSE JEITINHO. 

Hoje (finalmente Outubro 5), mais do que qualquer outro dia, só te desejo coisas boas, um mundo repleto de coisas boas, muita saúde, paz, amor, felicidades, coragem e sucesso. NUNCA esqueça que sempre estarei aqui para tudo que você precisar, Bife! Feliz novo ciclo, feliz vida. Amo você, Mp 💖✨🌸

Obs: que a gente possa viajar novamente o mais rápido possível, você é a minha melhor dupla.

Lore


	3. sokka a vacina logo pra gente se poder ver

Parabéns, amiga!!! Tudo de melhor pra você ;) Te amoooo e você continuará sendo minha única liberal possível. Você vai fazer muito sucesso no caminho que escolheu trilhar e você merece tudo isso e muito mais, tenhi muit orgulho de você.   
Feliz dia e aproveite bastante.


	4. Café?

Era uma sexta feira de inverno, São Paulo, 16°C, estava lá Luis Felipe fazendo o café da manhã enquanto Maria Paula lia o jornal despretensiosamente.   
\- Não acredito que a bolsa de valores caiu de novo!! – Disse a esposa enquanto mexia no seu cabelo recém cortado de longbob.  
Luis Felipe, um marido que nasceu para servir a esposa, olhou apaixonado nos fundos dos olhos dela e perguntou:  
-Café?  
Maria Paula, como não negava nada de seu esposo para não fazer desfeita mesmo sabendo que o café dele é ruim, aceitou mas ficou se perguntando:  
\- Como vou conseguir me acalmar depois de uma notícia dessas? Como sou um mulher independente e dona do meu próprio negócio, vou me dar folga hoje... O que acha??? Almoço na Paris Elysees ou reservo um jantar no nosso restaurante preferido à beira do Rio Sena?  
\- Você quem sabe, meu amor! Estou aqui pra ser sua cachorrinha como um bom marido deve ser! – Disse Luis limpando sua camisa Tie Dye azul que sujou de seu drink favorito, suco de laranja com espumante. Nada melhor do que começar uma sexta-feira.  
-Na verdade somos a Paris semana passada, né? Vou ver algo em perto do Coliseu, faz tempo que não vamos lá!   
-Verdade, 15 dias é muito pra mim!  
-Ótimo! Pois se arrume, já falei com Samir e jatinho está disponível!  
AMIGAAAAA ESSA CENA ESPETACULAR É A GENTE DAQUI 10 ANOS???? OU TÁ MUITO?????  
Quero TANTO passar momentos especiais ao teu lado, seja eles viajando o mundo ou indo se encontrar pra fofocar da vida do povo rs  
Você é INCRÍVEL e extremamente necessária na minha vida.  
Você merece o mundo INTEIRO e que esse novo ano de vida seja repleto de realizações, conquistas, fofocas, cafés, billy, make, bolsinha da Gucci e compra post-it na pré-venda.  
Liamo, MP Spears

Assinado: Luis Felipe Timberlake


	5. Mi cama quer saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trilha sonora do capítulo:
> 
> Green Day - Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)

Queriiiiiiiiiida, 

Nada mais justo e digno da nossa amizade do que um capítulo de fanfic de mim pra você, que é a maior fanfiqueira que eu conheço, e não somente isso, me fez fanfiqueira igual! Lutando contra a lgbtfobia desde os nossos 15 anos lendo só shipp gay de percy jackson. E tá vendo só a pessoa maravilhosa que você se tornou depois disso??? Eu sempre olhava pra você e pensava, caramba queria ler tanto assim como MP, muito perfeita. E realmente, amiga, tinham tantas coisas que eu via em você e dava vontade de me espelhar, porque você é tudo, sabe? A burguesa safada mais perfeita que existe. Ao mesmo tempo, a gente tinha tantas diferenças, mas era tão fácil de conviver com elas, né? Sempre foi e acho que sempre vai ser. No final das contas, a gente é apaixonada pelo jeitinho uma da outra. Tanto que puts, como eu sou GRATA pela oportunidade que deus me deu de ter divido aqueles 6 meses contigo em são paulo. Antes de você chegar eu me sentia muito sozinha, e naquele tempo que estávamos juntas, eu tava passando por coisas muito muito muito difíceis, que só uma amizade sincera e verdadeira como a sua poderia ter segurado minha onda. Obrigada por ter sido sempre tão disponível. Obrigada por continuar sendo. Eu amo sua companhia, amo as nossas fofocas, amo as nossas histórias, nossas piadas internas e todos os momentos que compartilhamos. Acho que se você não tivesse aparecido na minha vida no ensino médio, e no pré, principalmente, eu possivelmente não gostasse tanto de mim mesma hoje em dia. Ou seja, você é ruim que só a porra, mas com isso me fez ser melhor. Por isso que a gente dá certinho KKKKKK  
Não sei se já falei isso de verdade outras vezes, mas eu não imagino mais minha vida adulta sem você fazendo parte, independente de onde eu esteja morando. E isso é tão especial, porque eu te amo tanto e sua presença na minha vida até então é tão significativa. Espero que a gente se encontre bastante e que em nome de jesus eu tenha dinheiro pra gente gastar sem eu precisar ficar surtando. Se não o meu dinheiro, o seu, que primeira dama de filho de político não pode ser pobre. E mesmo sem o doria jr, eu acredito demais em você! Tu é um mulherão da porra, inteligente, sensata, competente e sei que vai chegar muito longe e alcançar todos os seus objetivos, ser muito feliz e muito amada (que já é). Quero estar sempre pertinho de você pra compartilhar suas vitórias e ser seu ombro amigo de consolo nas derrotas. Pode contar comigo, sempre. Pra qualquer coisa, pra falar sobre qualquer assunto, cê sabe. Vou encerrar, então, esse capítulo da nossa fanfic te desejando todas as melhores coisas do mundo, no seu dia e no resto da sua vida. E, é claro, deixando um eu te amo e um “continua...”, porque nossa história de amiga pessoal não tá neeeeem perto de acabar. A gente ainda tem muuuuuuuito menino feio pra beijar e muuuuuuuito tecido pra acariciar por aí pelo mundo rsrsrs 

To be continued... 

Isadora amiga


	6. 🐤🐥

https://youtu.be/wYpPPS_YjzM

Isa prima


End file.
